Iowa Food Protection Rapid Response Team Project Summary/Abstract Summary of Proposed Activity: The Iowa Department of Inspections and Appeals (DIA), the Iowa Department of Public Health (IDPH), the Iowa Department of Agriculture (IDALS), and the State Hygienic Laboratory at the University of Iowa (SHL) will work collaboratively with FDA to develop and implement a Iowa Rapid Response Team (RRT) for large scale food and feed emergencies. The Iowa RRT will have the combined expertise and resources of multiple agencies leading to a multidisciplinary approach that facilitates a coordinated, efficient, and effective response. Statement of Objectives and Methods to be Employed Two key groups will compose and support the Iowa Rapid Response Team program, the RRT Coordinating Council and the Core Rapid Response Team Members. The RRT Coordinating Council will serve as an advisory group to the Core RRT Members. The second key group is the Core RRT Members, which consists of three members, a Rapid Response Team Coordinator, the RRT Public Health Liaison and a RRT IDALS Liaison. The Core RRT Members will meet weekly to accomplish the activities outlined on the Milestones Table included in this cooperative agreement application. The RRT Coordinating Council will meet monthly with the Core RRT Members to assess progress, identify obstacles, and provide assistance as appropriate. The RRT Coordinating Council and Core RRT Members will hold quarterly meetings with federal partners including the FDA and USDA FSIS in order to review progress and identify resource needs for further RRT program development and implementation. Broad, Long Tem Objectives The Iowa RRT will develop an all-hazards food and feed protection program in collaboration with other RRTs and the FDA. The mission of the Iowa RRT will be to effectively respond to foodborne outbreaks and identify potential preventive practices to protect the food supply and consumer health nationally and globally.